


Eternity and More

by softyjseo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Human Mark, M/M, Possessive Johnny, Smut, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Vampire Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/pseuds/softyjseo
Summary: The feeling of Johnny’s teeth sinking in again is euphoric and Mark yells, feeling his muscles pull taut and pleasure take over every inch of his body before blacking out.Four years into their relationship, Mark is used to whatever vampire antic his boyfriend throws at him. He's gotten used to the cold skin, the lack of a heart beat and the status Johnny Seo seems to come with. One thing Mark can't get enough of, is letting Johnny protect and own him.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 18
Kudos: 370





	Eternity and More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cobalamincosel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobalamincosel/gifts).



> heya
> 
> welcome to this piece of filth. Vampire Johnny has been residing in my head ever since the Punch MV came out and just. Mark. Okay? Okay. So. 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to the lovely [mon](https://twitter.com/johnnyseo_paws) aka the queen of johnmark. She inspired this fic and allowed me to run with it. love ya mon. 
> 
> this is not beta'ed. we die like men in this house.
> 
> have a great day mwah
> 
> rated mature because of smut. mentions of blood.

The music in the bar is loud. It isn’t loud enough to hurt Mark’s ears, but it’s getting there. The lights are set to a dark purple this time, the flashing of different patterns across the walls casting the bar in a very mysterious glow. The people roaming about and dancing to the trashy hard style music seem to enjoy themselves, drinks in hand and smiles on their faces.

The booths are completely filled up with groups of people, some even desperate enough for a seat that they have taken it upon themselves to use other people’s laps as such. Mark skims the crowd and comes up blank.

He doesn’t come to this bar, this particular bar, very often. It’s not his scene—his scene involves _way_ better music and _way_ less people and, according to both Donghyuck and Jeno, too many books—so Mark prefers to stay out of it. He doesn’t mind going to a bar every now and then, especially not if it’s a night out with friends, but this particular bar he usually avoids.

He can feel the eyes of several creatures within the bar on him as he walks toward the back, knowing that a couple other booths are situated there. He can almost smell the hunger on some of the werewolves present and if he hadn’t learned it from Johnny, Mark would be oblivious to the way some of the vampires are eyeing him.

Although, no one touches or even approaches, so Mark is safe. The creatures of the supernatural who frequent the bar know fully well that Mark has already been claimed by one of their own, so if they’re smart, they don’t even think about approaching Mark in the first place.

Mark swallows, pushing himself past a couple of men. He can feel their eyes on his ass and he automatically hunches in on himself. Damn his boyfriend and his terrible choices of hang out places. He could’ve used the bar his coven has. Johnny could have chosen the college bar some of Mark’s friends frequent, but no. He had to choose ‘ _The Dripping Lip_ ’ and make Mark uncomfortable in the process.

Then again, Mark knew that as soon as he sat down next to Johnny, they would be gone within the hour. It has been a while since Johnny had fed on Mark’s blood, and Mark can only assume his boyfriend must be rather hungry by now.

Mark feels a breath leave him when he spots Johnny and his group of friends in one of the back booths, beer bottles covering the surface of the table almost entirely. Screw vampires and their amazing way of handling alcohol. It’s quite unfair, Mark thinks. If he has one cocktail and a beer, he’s tipsy already, while his boyfriend can keep on drinking till the sun comes up and won’t even have a headache.

Then again, the weird brown-green-ish substance Johnny has to drink in order to walk in the sun is quite awful tasting, so Mark supposes they’re even at this point. The amount of times Mark has dragged Johnny out of his apartment in the daylight has become too many times to count, and so Mark swallows his comments about the alcohol when he makes his presence known by sitting down in the only vacated spot around the table, which seems to be next to Johnny.

What a coincidence.

It’s honestly not that much of a coincidence. Johnny can get quite territorial, especially when a lot of other supernatural beings are around that he isn’t too familiar with. Even those he’s familiar with he sometimes stares to death when they wrap an arm around Mark, but that’s beside the point. The last time Yuta did it, Johnny had just returned from a Board meeting with other leaders of the supernatural and he looked about ready to kill Yuta then and there.

“Baby!” Johnny exclaims, immediately wrapping an arm around Mark and placing a kiss on his cheek. Mark blushes, everyone’s attention gravitating towards them almost instantly.

“Hi.” He answers, pressing a kiss against Johnny’s hand that now hangs off of his shoulder. Johnny’s hand is cold, as always, but it doesn’t bother Mark anymore. Not like it used to, in the beginning, when he would flinch every time Johnny touched his bare skin. Sometimes, when Johnny wants to fuck with Mark, he drinks hot tea or coffee before pulling Mark into a kiss and it sends Mark into a confused frenzy.

In Mark’s defence, he’s been kissing a cold mouth for around four years now. A warm mouth just freaks him out, now. And so do warm hands on his skin, apparently. Mark had discovered only recently when Donghyuck had taken his hand that it feels odd to hold a warm hand instead of a cold one.

Johnny bows his head down into the crook of Mark’s neck and inhales sharply. Mark blushes instantly, but doesn’t push him away. He knows Johnny needs this and if Mark is being _quite_ honest, he doesn’t mind it at all. Seeing Johnny so possessive over him is quite the attractive sight.

“Want anything to drink, Markie?” Mark is pulled out of his little moment with Johnny by Jaehyun, who’s standing next to him now with a grin on his face. Mark nods.

“Give him a beer.” Johnny says before Mark can answer, but Mark doesn’t object. He just nods again and smiles at Jaehyun before the older walks off. The music seems to be less louder here—Mark can actually hear himself _think_ for the first time ever since he walked into this place—and he can hear the conversation across from him starting up again.

“So, he’s cute. He’s your age. He’s interested in you _and_ he asked you out. Why are you hesitating again?” Yuta seems to be quite happy to drill Ten with further questions, to which Mark makes the smart decision to block out that conversation. Taeyong is sitting next to Yuta, a tipsy grin on his face.

Taeyong is the only vampire that Mark knows who can’t hold his alcohol. The rest of them drink the weirdly manufactured beer like it’s water, but Taeyong always gets tipsy somehow.

Mark thinks it’s endearing.

“How was your day, my love?” Johnny then asks, taking Mark’s attention away from where Taeyong is now staring at the table while caressing one of Yuta’s hands.

Mark turns his head to Johnny and smiles. “It was good, actually. The library was abandoned, so I didn’t really have to do much. You?”

Mark had finished his shift at his part-time job in the campus library a few hours before arriving here, but he hadn’t been able to go to Johnny’s apartment to grab dinner together. Jaemin had run into quite the emergency—read, Jeno was approaching his rut—and wasn’t sure which lube to buy.

Johnny smiles right back at him. Mark frowns as he notices the slight form of Johnny’s fangs. They only showed when Johnny hadn’t fed for a while.

“Not much really. Having the day off without you anywhere near isn’t anything special.” Johnny winks and Mark groans, pushing his nose into Johnny’s shoulder to hide the embarrassing smile.

Mark chuckles at the kiss that Johnny places on the top of his head. Johnny, one of the most powerful vampires in Asia, becomes a big softy when it comes to Mark. And Mark loves it.

“Are you hungry?” He whispers, the rest of the table clearly occupied with different conversations. They know Johnny feeds on Mark—hell, the fucker is _proud_ of it and brags about it whenever he gets the chance to—but despite that, Mark doesn’t really want the rest of the bar occupants to know. He’s rather sure a few other vampires would like to have a taste and without Johnny, Mark isn’t so sure he’d be able to fight them off.

Johnny hums. Mark feels the vibration in Johnny’s chest and places a kiss on his neck. “Do you want to go home or—”

“No baby it’s okay. We can do that later.”

Mark nods and leaves it alone, hoping to get through the rest of the night with ease. Not a lot of humans visited this bar, particularly because of some of the more ‘dangerous’ crowd that frequented it, so Mark knew he had eyes on him at all times. Johnny’s eyes, sure, but also from strangers that were, quite frankly, scary as all hell.

Mark has been surrounded by supernatural beings his entire life, really, so he knows how to deal with most of them. Then again, the ones he’s come in contact with are friendly ones. Johnny wasn’t, at first, but somehow Mark even managed to deal with him. He had no idea on how to deal with werewolves that didn’t know the meaning of the word ‘no’.

Mark allows himself to be swallowed up by the conversation around him, joining in and talking with Johnny’s friends that were also his friends at this point. It had taken a while for Mark to get used to Johnny’s coven, but at this point he considered them his friends as well.

He was just listening to Yuta tell a story about his latest shopping trip when Mark felt eyes on him from behind, his neck itching. He raised his hand to scratch at the spot, not turning his head to look at the person who was so blatantly staring at him.

Mark hoped that had been it, but when he feels a hand land on his shoulder that isn’t Johnny’s—who had gotten up to go to the bathroom a few minutes ago—he tenses, closing his eyes. He can hear the conversation around the table screeching to a halt, can almost feel the tension rising, but before Mark can shrug the hand off the stranger opens his eyes.

“What’s a pretty human like you doing in here?” Mark lets out a sigh. He knows this stranger _probably_ saw Mark with Johnny and wants to piss Johnny off. It’s the whole reason why Mark gets approached in the first place, more often than not, and at first it was annoying as all hell. Now, though, it’s just funny.

Taeyong, Yuta, Jaehyun and Ten keep their mouths shut and Mark shrugs at them before turning his head to look at the stranger. “I’m out with my friends, as you can see.”

The stranger isn’t even that cute, in Mark’s opinion. He’s tall, but not as tall as Johnny, and his hair is in a man bun. Johnny had a phase where he had slightly longer hair, and while Mark didn’t really have a thing for men with long hair, Johnny had rocked the hair cut quite well. This man, on the other hand, looked gross.

“I can see that,” The stranger eyes the other people around the table with an arrogant smile on his face. “Can I perhaps persuade you to leave the table and have a drink with me?”

Before Mark can get an answer out, he sees a hand on the stranger’s shoulder and grins. “You cannot persuade him, thank you very much. Please leave my boyfriend alone.”

Johnny’s voice sounds annoyed, dropping several octaves with anger, and Mark has to refrain himself from letting out a chuckle. Johnny is territorial over Mark, a trait that comes with being his donor _and_ his boyfriend, and Mark has seen him lose his shit many times before and it never loses its charm.

“Oh lord, the Johnny Seo, huh? Didn’t see you there.” Mark notices the man’s fangs are bigger than those of the vampires around him and rolls his eyes. Damn werewolves and their antics. Ever since the Board had favoured a restoration of one of the oldest Vampire sights in the city rather than to expand the forests that surrounded the city, werewolves have been quite eager to piss off vampires.

Of course, as Johnny being part of the Board, they blame him for the Board’s decision.

“Piss off, will you?” Johnny’s eyes flash a dangerous red, something that only happens when Johnny’s anger is combined with hunger, and Mark stands up. He takes Johnny’s hand without a word and pulls him away, trusting the others to take care of the werewolf as Mark rushes Johnny out of the bar and into the night air.

Johnny is on him within a second. He inhales sharply, nose digging into Mark’s throat, and Mark exhales loudly and allows Johnny to push him against the nearest wall. The brick is cold as it hits Mark’s bare skin, his shirt and jacket riding up with the way Johnny’s hands are all over him.

“You reek.” He groans, making Mark snort.

“Do something about it, then.” Mark comments. Johnny takes his wrist in his hand instantly, pulling Mark away from the wall and down the sidewalk to where Johnny’s car is. Mark takes the passenger seat and before he can even fasten his seatbelt, Johnny hits the gas.

“You’re extremely hungry, aren’t you?” Mark asks as Johnny pushes him into their bed, his torso now bare and the only thing covering his cock his boxer shorts. He can feel his erection straining against the fabric but tries not to focus on it. Instead, he focuses on undressing Johnny and making sure he’s coherent enough.

“Wanna taste you.” Is all Johnny replies, tugging off his shirt and flinging it across the room. Mark can see Johnny’s bulge through his skinny jeans, his mouth starting to water.

“Go ahead.” Mark says, and he presents his neck by throwing his head to the side. The puncture wounds from last time have long disappeared—to Mark’s disappointment. He likes having the marks on his skin—and it only serves to rile Johnny up even more.

Johnny leans in, lapping the skin of Mark’s neck with his tongue, before Mark can feel the scrape of Johnny’s fangs against his skin. Goosebumps appear all over his body, pleasure setting his body alight. Johnny groans, rutting his hips against Mark’s once, twice, before Mark can feel the sting of Johnny’s teeth sinking into his skin.

The pleasure combined with the slight pain is overwhelming and Mark can feel his orgasm approaching, his skin tingling and cock stirring in his boxers. He throws his head back, letting out a loud moan, which only serves to spur Johnny on. Johnny ruts their hips together and Mark yelps, a moan leaving his lips.

The pleasure forms a tight ball in his stomach, his muscles pulling together and just as Mark thinks Johnny is going to stop right before Mark comes—he sometimes does that, the prick. While Mark is into edging and loves it, whenever Johnny feeds from him it gets too much—Johnny reaches down and folds his hand over Mark’s bulge and _squeezes_.

Mark lets out a scream, the pleasure getting too much as he comes. He can feel his underwear soaking with his cum but Mark doesn’t care, the feeling of Johnny pulling his fangs out of his neck too much to handle.

When Mark opens his eyes again, Johnny is leaning over him with a dopey grin on his face. Mark laughs, reaching out to touch Johnny’s cheek. He wipes at the corner of Johnny’s mouth with his thumb, catching the last couple of drops of blood before taking his own thumb in his mouth.

It tastes like iron to Mark, but the way Johnny’s eyes cloud over is so worth it.

“Oh baby,” Johnny’s voice is scratchy. He licks his lips, his tongue a bright red from Mark’s blood, and Mark shivers. “You came already, didn’t you?”

The way Johnny says it makes Mark feel so, so deliciously small. He shivers again and nods, closing his eyes. Johnny chuckles, his fingers finding Mark’s nipples. He flicks them both at the same time, making Mark yelp and his dick stir.

“Can you come again, though, baby boy?”

Mark can feel pleasure shoot up his spine at the nickname. He nods, desperate to have whatever Johnny is willing to give him.

“Good.” Johnny responds. Mark opens his eyes just in time to see Johnny bent down place a kiss between his nipples. Johnny moves down, placing soft kisses all over Mark’s abdomen and hips. Mark’s boxers are soiled but before he can complain about that, Johnny tugs at the fabric. Mark raises his hips so that Johnny can pull them off, and within a split second he’s naked while Johnny is still wearing his jeans.

“Off.” Mark demands, his hands reaching out to try and unzip Johnny’s fly. Johnny tuts his lips, however, and pushes Mark’s hands away.

“Soon, baby. Gotta prepare you first, don’t I?” Mark feels like he’s on cloud nine when he looks at the muscles of his boyfriend’s torso constricting and tightening as he moves around to their bedside table and takes out the bottle of lube.

Mark sighs when the first finger enters him. He closes his eyes and lets the well-known feeling of being filled wash over him, the pleasure of Johnny’s fingers prodding at his inner walls making his dick stand back up.

One soon turns to three, Johnny purposefully ignoring Mark’s prostate. Mark lets out a whine when he realizes, smacking Johnny’s shoulder with as much power as he can muster. Which, considering he’s already cum-dumb from his first orgasm and the fact that Johnny is a vampire who barely feels pain, isn’t a lot. But, he can try.

Johnny only chuckles and shakes his head, taking out his fingers. Mark whines louder this time, clenching at the loss of the fullness. He stops, however, when he hears the cap of the lube bottle open and close.

Mark opens his eyes and watches eagerly as Johnny lubes up his cock, his movements quick and refined. Johnny doesn’t jerk himself off—the only person in the relationship with the slightest bit of self-control—and instead lubes himself up as fast as he can, before pressing the blunt head of his dick against Mark’s entrance.

“Fuck.” Mark exhales, the feeling of Johnny’s cock always a surprise. The coldness of it used to scare him, but now it’s a welcomed feeling. He moans when Johnny pushes in, Johnny’s moan following suit, and squeezes his eyes shut at the stretch.

“God fuck baby, look at you. So pretty on my dick, aren’t you?” Mark whines at Johnny’s words, but he nods. Because yeah, he has seen himself on Johnny’s dick before—having sex with a mirror next to them was an _experience_ , thank you very much—so he knows what he looks like. He clenches knowingly, relishing in the full body shudder that Johnny gives.

“Please,” Mark groans, “Please move.”

And move Johnny does. He grinds his hips back and forth in a slow rhythm at first, letting Mark get used to the stretch, before he starts to up his speed. Mark sees stars when finally, _finally_ , Johnny’s head presses against his prostate, repeating the motion every time Johnny moved his hips.

A loud moan escapes him when Johnny’s hands find his nipples again, toying with the sensitive buds. Johnny grins, leaning down and muffling the sounds coming out of Mark’s mouth with his own.

Mark opens his mouth instantly, letting Johnny explore his mouth while he drowns in the feeling of Johnny inside of him, his cock hitting Mark’s prostate with every other trust.

Mark feels the pleasure build up once more. He pulls his mouth away from Johnny with a ‘pop’, a trail of saliva between their mouths, and presents his neck once more. Johnny’s eyes widen and his breath hitches.

“Please, Johnny.” Mark begs, hoping that Johnny would do it. In their four years of dating, Johnny has never allowed himself to drink from Mark more than once in such a short period of time. Mark, however, had thought about it many times before and had even discussed it with Ten, embarrassingly enough.

Johnny halts his movements, stilling inside of Mark. Mark groans, clenching around Johnny to try and get him to move again. Johnny doesn’t, however, and instead takes hold of Mark’s chin.

“Baby, are you sure?” He asks, voice low. Mark inhales sharply as he feels Johnny’s lips against the skin of his neck once more, goose bumps appearing again. Mark whines.

“Yes, please. I trust you.”

The feeling of Johnny’s teeth sinking in again is euphoric and Mark yells, feeling his muscles pull taut and pleasure take over every inch of his body before blacking out.

When Mark comes to, he feels as if though he can’t move a muscle without feeling an ache. The room around him is dark apart from the light on the bedside table next to him, covering the bed in a soft orange glow.

Mark turns his head and sees a glass of water. He smiles to himself, thanking Johnny in his head, before trying to sit up. He groans, feeling exhausted, but manages to sit up against the headboard. His butt stings and his neck feels like it’s been mauled. Mark raises a hand to his neck. He feels the two pairs of marks against his neck, the slight holes in his skin closed up but the bruising still there.

He presses down, relishing in the pain ever so slightly.

Mark takes the glass from the bed side table and takes a sip. The feeling of the water going down his dry throat is heavenly and before he knows it, he’s drained the glass entirely. When he puts it down, Mark hears footsteps.

“Johnny?”

Johnny walks into the room not a second later, turning on the bigger light. Mark is met with a smiling Johnny holding a platter with two sandwiches. As if on cue, Mark’s stomach rumbles. Mark can’t help but laugh when he makes eye contact with Johnny, who does the same.

Johnny’s laughter is like music to Mark’s ears and he smiles, patting the bed beside him. “How long was I out?”

Johnny hums as he walks over, putting the platter down on Mark’s lap before taking a seat. “About ten minutes, I think.”

Johnny leans in and places a kiss on Mark’s cheek. Mark gasps. “That long?”

“I fed from you twice, baby. It’s not uncommon.” Johnny says. Mark sighs. He still feels exhausted, so he drops his head onto Johnny’s shoulder. He takes one of the sandwiches and takes a bite, moaning at the taste.

“I would get jealous if I didn’t know any better.” Johnny jokes. Mark snorts, shaking his head.

“Sandwiches are my number two. You’re my number one.” Mark feels warmth spread across his chest at the smile that Johnny gives him. He leans into place a kiss against Johnny’s jaw, full mouth or not, and grins.

“I love you.” Johnny says, taking Mark’s other hand in his and intertwining their fingers. Mark feels the same butterflies he felt when Johnny said those words for the first time erupt in his stomach, fluttering around and tickling him from the inside out.

“I love you, too.” Mark answers after swallowing the last bit of his sandwich, squeezing Johnny’s cold hand in his.

A silence falls between them, comfortably so, as Mark continues to eat till the platter is empty. He sets it aside and fully plans on shuffling back down so he can lay down and sleep, when Johnny squeezes his hand again.

“Would you—” Johnny cuts himself off, shaking his head. “Never mind.”

Mark frowns, squeezing Johnny’s hand once more. “What, Johnny? You can ask me anything you want, you know?”

Johnny sighs and nods before leaning his head back against the headboard, keeping Mark’s hand in his gripped tightly. “Have you ever thought about being turned?”

That makes Mark freeze. If he was being honest, he had thought about it before. The thought of one day having to leave Johnny because of a natural death scares him and he immediately feels dread take over his body. But, Mark also knows that while an eternal life may have its positives, he also knows that most vampires struggle with it from time to time.

Then again, he could imagine himself with Johnny for the rest of eternity.

“Mark?” Johnny is eyeing him with something akin to pain in his eyes and Mark shakes himself out of his thoughts.

“I’m sorry. I have thought about it, actually. The thought of having to leave you one day scares me so much.” Mark squeezes Johnny’s hand, hopefully reassuring the man that Mark was still there, still with him, and that he wasn’t going anywhere.

Johnny nods. “The thought of having to continue my life without you one day is just—it’s a horrible thought, Mark. I don’t think I want to experience that, ever.”

Mark knows Johnny is old. Johnny was turned in the seventeenth century when he was barely twenty-five, so Mark knows Johnny has experienced a lot throughout the years. And while the thought of eternal life isn’t something Mark is very interested in; he also knows that one lifetime isn’t enough to be with Johnny. He wants him, always.

“We’ve got time to figure it out, don’t we? I love you so much Johnny, I really do. And the thought of leaving you is something I don’t even want to think about, not now—not ever.” Mark turns to face Johnny fully, tears in his eyes.

Johnny reaches out to wipe them away with his thumbs, a slight smile on his face. Only they could have hot sex and then make it emotional.

Johnny places a kiss against Mark’s lips before pulling him down onto the bed, tucking Mark’s head under his chin. “We’ve got all the time in the world, my love. I love you.”

Mark smiles and places a kiss against Johnny’s chest. He can’t hear a heartbeat, for Johnny no longer has one, but it feels right. Everything feels right.

“Would you really spend eternity with me, Johnny?” Mark asks after a few moments of silence, his mind wandering.

Johnny kisses the top of Mark’s head. “Eternity and more, my love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ha. hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are highly highly appreciated!! 
> 
> have a great day and love yourself, please!!
> 
> you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softyjseo)
> 
> feel free to stop by and message me!


End file.
